We wish you a merry Christmas
We Wish You a Merry Christmas to świąteczny, zbiorowy utwór w wykonaniu piątki Aliantów oraz z Kanadą. Zaśpiewali ją: Katsuyuki Konishi (Ameryka), Noriaki Sugiyama (Anglia), Masaya Onosaka (Francja), Yasuhiro Takato (Rosja), Yuki Kaida (Chiny), Katsuyuki Konishi (Kanada) oraz Ai Iwamura (Kumajiro). Tekst piosenki (kanji) アメリカ: Merry Christmas！ ロシア: С Рождеством！ イギリス: Merry Christmas！ フランス: Joyeux Noël！ 中国: 圣诞快乐！ アメリカ: よぉしっ！今夜はみんなで大いに食べて飲んで騒ごうじゃないか～！ 全員: 皆で歌おう♪クリスマス 集えば楽し☆クリスマス 素敵なパーティの　始まりさ！ アメリカ: We wish you a Merry Christmas, とにかく派手にクリスマス We wish you a Merry Chistmas, and a Happy New Year 街中が クリスマスカラーでDRRRRRRRRRRRRR！ ビルも木も家も もちろん今日のケーキもさ！ どうだい？おいしそうだろ？ フランス: うぇっ 中国: うっ…すっげえ色ある ロシア: とても食べる気がしないね イギリス: よぉーし！次は俺の出番だ イギリス: We wish you a Merry Christmas, とにかく派手にクリスマス We wish you a Merry Chistmas, and a Happy New Year サンタクロースは シェリー酒や 俺の作ったMince pie大好きなんだぜ！ フランス: それはサンタがお気の毒だね～ イギリス: なんだこのワイン野郎！サンタが好きって言ってんだぞ！ フランス: 邪魔をするなよ、次はトレビアンな俺の番さ フランス: Je te souhaite un Joyeux Noël 絢爛豪華にクリスマス とびきりのMenuで　お祝いさ ロマンティックに愛らしく Père Noëlに ワインを振る舞うのさ！ アメリカ: はは～！サンタクロースもお酒が好きなんだな 中国: そうあるね ロシア: ウォッカーーーーー！ あ、ちなみに僕の家では１２月２５日は平日だよ ロシア: １月７日に Рождественские　забавы! 新年を祝う意味が強いかな Ёлкаの飾りで　街は賑やか Дед-Морозが奇跡を起こすんだ ロシア: ２５日を過ぎると、動くっていう話もあるね～ アメリカ: ぎゃぁぁぁぁぁーーー 中国: アイヤ！恐くするなある！ アメリカ: 恐いっ… 中国: 次は我の番ある 中国: 我们祝你圣诞快乐 ピザをみんなで食うある ツリーを飾るのは　禁止ある 香港に教えてもらったあるが みんなとは違う気がするあるよ… アメリカ: かはは～！ せっかくのパーティタイム、まだまだ歌って盛り上がっていこうじゃないかぁ～！ 全員: 皆で歌おう♪クリスマス 集えば楽し☆クリスマス 新しい一年の　始まりさ！ フランス: あぁっそれ俺が飲んでたワインだ！勝手に飲むんじゃねぇ！ イギリス: いや、俺のだって！ かっ返せよ 中国: またあるか、喧嘩はやめるある 新しい年も、良いことがたくさんあるといいあるね～ イギリス: そっそうだな… ロシア: 僕んちでは新年明けてもまだまだ盛り上がるよ～ フランス: 俺んちもでもそうさ、新年には… アメリカ: フランスの話はどうでもいいんだけど～ フランス: おい！ アメリカ: さっきから、なんか変な気配がしないかい？ 中国: 我もそう思うある… カナダ: 僕も、最初からいたんだけどな 熊: 誰？ カナダ: カナダだよ… Tekst piosenki (romaji) Ameryka: Merry Christmas! Rosja: S Rozhdestvom! Anglia: Merry Christmas! Francja: Joyeux Noël! Chiny: Sshèngdàn kuàilè! Ameryka: Yoshi! Konyo wa minna de ooi ni tabete nonde sawagou ja nai ka! Wszyscy: Mina de utaou KURISUMASU Tsudoeba tanoshi KURISUMASU Suteki na PAATII no hajimarisa! Ameryka: We wish you a merry christmas Tonikaku hate ni KURISUMASU~! We wish you a merry christmas And a happy new year Maji chuu ga KURISUMASU KARAA de dorufuu~! BIRU mo ki mo ie mo Mochiron kyou no KEEKI mo sa! Doudai? Oishisou darou? Francja: Ue... Chiny: Uu...sugee iro aru. Rosja: Totemo taberu ikigashi nai ne~ Anglia: Yoshi! tsugi wa ore no ban da Anglia: We wish you a merry christmas Kazoku sorotte KURISUMASU We wish you a merry christmas And a happy new year SANTA KUROOSU wa SHERII shuu ya Ore no tsukutta Mince pie daisuki nan da ze! Francja: Sore wa SANTA ga oki no doku da ne~ Anglia: Nanda kono WAIN yaro! SANTA ga sukitte iutte n dazo! Francja: Jaba wo suru na yo, tsugi wa tres bien na ore no bansa! Francja: Je te souhaite un Joyeux Noël Kenran gouke ni KURISUMASU Tobikiri no MENU de oiwai sa ROMANTIKKU ni airashiku Père Noël ni WAIN wo furumau no sa! Ameryka: Haha! SANTA KUROOSU mo sake ga suki nanda na! Chiny: Sou aru ne. Rosja: VODKAAA! Aa, chinami ni boku no uchi de wa juunigatsu nijuugonichi wa heijitsu da yo! Rosja: ichigatsu nanaka ni Rozhdestvenskiie zabavui shinnen wo iwau imi ga tsuyoi ka na Yolka no kazari de, machi wa ini ya ka. Ded-Moroz ga kiseki wo okosunda Rosja: Nijuugonichi wo sugiru to, ugokutte iu hanashi mo aru ne~ Ameryka: GYAAAAAAAA!!! Chiny: Aiyaa! Kowaku suru na aru! Ameryka: Kowai.... Chiny: Tsugi wa watashi no ban aru! Chiny: Wŏmen zhù nĭ shèngdàn kuàilè PIZA wo minna de kuu aru tsurii wo kazaru no wa kinshi aru Hon kon ni oshiete moratta aru ka Minna to wa chigau ki ga suru aru yo... Ameryka: Kahaha~ sekkaku no PAATII TAIMU, madamada utatte moriagatte ikou ja nai ka~ Wszyscy: Mina de utaou KURISUMASU Tsuoeba tanoshi KURISUMASU Atarashii ichinen no hajimarisa! Francja: Ah, sore ore ga nonde wain da! Kate ni nomun ja nee! Anglia: Iya, ore no datte! ka- kaese yo! Chiny: Mata aru ka, kenka wa yameru aru! Atarashii toshi mo, ki koto ga takusan aru to ii aru ne~ Anglia: So--Sou da na... Rosja: Bokunchi de wa shinnen ake te mo madamada moriagaru yo~ Francja: Orenchi mo demo sousa, shinnen ni wa... Ameryka: FURANSU no hanashi wa dou demo iin dakedo~ Francja: OI! Ameryka Sakki kara, nanka hen na kehai ga shinai kai? Chiny: Watashi mo, sou omou aru Kanada: Boku mo, saisho kara ita n dakedo na.. Kumajiro: Dare? Kanada: KANADA da yo... Tłumaczenie Ameryka: Merry Christmas(ang.) Wesołych Świąt! Rosja: С рождеством(ros.) Wesołyvh Świąt! Anglia: Merry Christmas ! Francja: Joyeux Noël(fran.) Wesołych Świątl! Chiny: Shèngdàn kuàilè(chiński) Wesołych Świąt! Ameryka: W porządku! Dzisiaj będziemy jeść, śpiewać i imprezować! Wszyscy: Zaśpiewajmy wszyscy razem! Święta! Będzie zabawnie, jeśli będziemy razem! Święta! Niech rozpocznie się niesamowite przyjęcie! Ameryka: We wish you a merry Christmas Super jaskrawe Święta! We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy New Year!(ang.) Życzymy ci wesołych Świąt i szczęśliwego Nowego Roku Całe miasto jest w świątecznych barwach, woohoo! Piwo, drzewka, domy Oraz oczywiście - dzisiejsze ciasto! I jak? Wygląda przepysznie, prawda? Francja: Eeehhh... Chiny: Co za dziwny kolor-aru... Rosja: To naprawdę nie wygląda jak coś przeznaczonego do zjedzenia~ Anglia: No dobrze! Teraz moja kolej! Anglia: We wish you a merry Christmas Święta spędzone razem z rodziną We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy New Year! Święty Mikołaj uwielbia wiśnie Oraz Mince PieAnglskie świąteczne babeczki z nadzieniem z bakalii, który upiekłem! Francja: To na pewno zatruje Mikołaja... Anglia: Co do diabła wygadujesz, draniu? Mikołaj powiedział, że mu smakuje! Francja: Zejdź z mojej drogi, teraz jest très bien, moja kolej! Francja: Je te souhaite un Joyeux Noël(fr.) Życzę Wesołych Świąt Luksusowe i wspaniałe Święta Razem z najlepszym menu Romantyczne i czarujące Święta Père Noël(fr.) Święty Mikołaj uwielbia najlepsze wina Ameryka: Haha! Więc nawet Mikołaj uwielbia bąbelki! Chiny: Na to wygląda, aru... Rosja: Wóóóóóóóóódddkkaa! A w moim domu 25 grudnia jest zwykłym dniem... Rosja: Dnia 7 stycznia Рождественские зобавыWesołe Święta Powód dla świętowania jest oczywisty Ёлки(ros) Choinka dekoruje zatłoczone ulice A Дед Мороз(ros) Święty Mikołaj wykonuje cuda Rosja: Mówią, że zaczyna się poruszać po 25 grudnia... Ameryka: GYAAAAAAAA!!! Chiny: Przestań nas straszyć, aru! Ameryka: T-t-t-takie straszne!!! Chiny: Teraz moja kolej! Chiny: Wŏmen zhù nĭ shèngdàn kuàilèŻyczymy ci Wesołych Świąt Wszyscy jedzą pizzę A dekorowanie choinki odeszło w zapomnienie Hong Kong mi o tym opowiedział Ale to jest inne od tego, co robią wszyscy-aru.. Ameryka: '''Kahaha! Skoro już urządziliśmy to przyjęcie, to weźmy się w garść i zaśpiewajmy coś! '''Wszyscy: Zaśpiewajmy wszyscy razem! Święta! Będzie zabawnie, jeśli będziemy razem! Święta! Niech Nowy Rok w końcu się rozpocznie! Francja: Hej, to moje wino! Nie wypijaj go! Anglia: Nie, jest moje! O-oddaj je! Chiny: Znowu-aru? Powinniście przestać walczyć! Mam nadzieję, że Nowy Rok przyniesie też wiele dobrych rzeczy-aru! Anglia: T-tak.. Rosja: W moim domu, Nowy Rok nie zaczyna się przed świtem... Francja: W moim domu jest tak samo, ale Nowy Rok.. Ameryka: Totalnie nie dbam o twoją historię Francjo, ale... Francja: EJ!!! Ameryka: Nie czuliście tego dziwnego uczucia w powietrzu? Chiny: Też to poczułem-aru Kanada: Ale byłem tu przez cały czas... Kumajirou: Ktoś ty? Kanada: Jestem Kanada... Kategoria:Teksty piosenek Kategoria:Utwory